


Every Other Freckle

by ethanolic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Trans boy Hinata, agender Kags, also probably everyone's queer in one way or another, basically an excuse for all my trans hc's, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanolic/pseuds/ethanolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama begins to take notice of Hinata's freckles and things suddenly aren't so easy between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally joined this pit of fluff and sadness to post my own contribution to the fluff and sadness.  
> (obviously I took inspiration from the song by Alt-J).  
> There will be some mild transphobia throughout the whole of wherever this fic goes, just a warning. But if there's anything potentially trigger-worthy, I will make sure to add a warning in the notes.  
> *  
> Please enjoy!~

Hinata hadn't been himself lately.

Every team member noticed and helped in their own ways; Sugawara gave more of his comforting light touches; Nishinoya tried not to make _too_ much noise outside of practise; even Tsukishima stopped muttering snide comments about Hinata's height when he was around. The team made sure to step around Hinata to leave room for the only person who they thought could truly help him.

" _Bah_! Hinata, you airhead, stop missing my tosses and spike!"

Kageyama was about to explode.

Over the past few days, Hinata had been... off. He'd been matching his tosses perfectly until today. But even since last week there were less 'uwaaah's', less squaks, less dumb noises that Hinata seemed to give off unintentionally.

Today, he was practically silent, face perpetually twisted in concentration. Yet he'd constantly botched every toss of Kageyama's and even the steadiest of receives.

Hinata's face screwed into a pained expression. "Sorry," he mumbled, cheeks tinged a faint red.

Daichi called the team together. "Alright, time for a break, everyone's too distracted. You can go get water and-"

A small hiccup interrupted Daichi, followed by a muffled sob. Then a small orange-haired figure was running towards the toilets.

Surprise flashed across Daichi's face and Suga hovered worriedly by his side.

And everyone looked at Kageyama.

"What?"

Suga had to push him into the toilets.

 

*

 

Hinata couldn't believe it. After all that time trying to calm down and he'd gone and ran out on practise, in front of everyone.

He rubbed at his teary eyes, desperate to get back out and carry on...

_Carry on messing everything up?_

Hinata felt another sob rising up in his chest.

_And the way Kageyama shouted._

He was used to it. Of course he was used to it. But what usually fired up Hinata's motivation managed to clog his throat and fill his eyes.

At that moment, Kageyama entered the toilets, looking as uncomfortable as Hinata felt.

Hinata hated - _hated_ \- being vulnerable in front of Kageyama. It was humiliating to break down when Kageyama, the most stoic-faced person Hinata had ever met, was even in the same building.

"Ah," Hinata started, attempting to dissipate the discomfort. "Sorry, I just thought I was gonna be sick..." His voice cracked and before he knew it, he had ran into Kageyama, crashing into him with such force that Kageyama had to grasp at Hinata to stay upright.

"I came out to my dad," Hinata choked out, hands instinctively gripping the back of Kageyama's jersey.

He felt Kageyama stiffen around him. "You're...?"

"My dad never liked that I didn't act right as a kid. How I always wanted the wrong toys and liked the wrong colours and... My mother covered for me and negotiated with the school without my dad knowing. I've always been small-boned anyway so it's not that obvious when it comes to... y'know."

Hinata glanced up to see Kageyama frown, his eyes shifting to the side. "And you came out to your dad?"

Hinata nodded. "A couple nights back."

A pause. Then, "I wish I was brave enough to come out."

It was Hinata's turn to freeze. "You're... Waah?!"

Pink dusted the tips of Kageyama's cheeks. "I like boys," he murmured, pouting sourly around the words. "That's all."

Despite himself, Hinata was grinning up at Kageyama. "I like boys too!" He was yelling without thinking -as usual. "And girls. And -whatever." Kageyama finally looked at him. "I like people," Hinata finished firmly, and maybe, just maybe Kageyama's lips had quirked upwards for a second?

"That's good," he said, voice quiet. Then Kageyama pushed Hinata away from him. "Did you cry on my shirt?"

Hinata leapt backwards with his ever-surprising agility and let out another yell. "Sorry, Kageyama! Here, here, _sorry_ -"

Hinata shoved a number of paper towels into Kageyama's hands; much too many for the only slightly damp patch on the front of his jersey. After the fifteenth high-pitched apology, Kageyama flicked the back of Hinata's head and called him an idiot.

Hinata didn't notice Kageyama's soft smile directed towards his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kags realises that he might have a newly-found fascination with freckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoLY HELL. The response from the last chapter was honestly overwhelming -I wasn't expecting anyone to take notice of this! But thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos, I appreciate it. You're all lovely <3

Kageyama started to notice certain freckles on Hinata that hadn't been obvious before.

_Like that one_ , Kageyama thought distantly, fixated on a particular freckle that resided on the back of Hinata's neck, _a perfect oval of chestnut brown with maybe just a hint of red? And there was another one, not oval-shaped this time, but-_

Someone nearby cracked open a window and Kageyama was thrown back into the classroom.

_Shit._

What lesson was he in again? He opened his book and pretended to listen. But after a few listless minutes, Kageyama found his eyes drifting back to Hinata.

_Was it chestnut brown or nutmeg? Or perhaps it was more of a chocolate brown, like Hinata's eyes..._

*

Hinata sneezed, turned around in his seat and found Kageyama staring at him in an odd way.

Confused, Hinata turned back round and frowned. Was his hair parted weirdly? Had he done something irritating recently? He rubbed at his hair self-consciously.

After a few listless minutes, Hinata sneezed again.

*

"Daichi?"

Kageyama was going crazy. This was dumb and he knew it. Already he could feel warmth crawling to meet his cheeks, mouth forming his usual slight pout.

Daichi turned at Kageyama's voice, eyes warm and open with soft curiosity. "Yeah?"

It was closing in on the end of lunchtime when Kageyama had finally found the courage to approach Daichi for a question that had been burning a hole through his mind for the past few days. He felt he needed some kind of authoritative opinion on... on such a _ridiculous_ query. He didn't pick Daichi for any particular reason; Sugawara seemed almost too inviting, and Tanaka... Tanaka wasn't even an option.

_This is dumb. God this is dumb._

Kageyama's eyes dashed to the floor. "W-" He almost lost his nerve, but he forced out a quiet "What do you think of freckles?"

_Idiot. You idiot. What are you doing?_

Daichi's eyes widened. "I- um-". Was is Kageyama's imagining, or had Daichi coloured marginally? "Why- uh, why do you ask?"

Feeling the attention being moved forcibly back onto him, Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck and looked down to his shoes. "No reason," he mumbled, barely able to say anything more before Sugawara had appeared by his side.

"Kageyama! I'm glad I found you, I wanted to double-check that everything's okay with Hinata."

Daichi coughed out something about being late and -much to Kageyama's disappointment- left without having said something of much use to him.

"So," Suga continued cheerfully, painfully oblivious, "Hinata seems much more concentrated lately since you talked to him a few days back. I don't want to pry, but I'm just wondering if everything is alright with him? I just don't want..."

Kageyama faded out and squinted at the light freckles that dusted Sugawara's cheeks. They didn't mean anything to him. They were just freckles, nothing about it.

_But maybe if they were darker, tinged with more red..._

"Kageyama?"

He felt himself blush as Suga's concerned voice broke him out of his thoughts, quickly muttering an apology and rushing off before Sugawara could question him further, praying that his senior wouldn't take offence.

Is it just Hinata's freckles then...?

*

Changing for practise had become ten times harder.

With Hinata displaying so much skin, Kageyama's eyes were practically drawn immediately to his freckle-covered shoulders. Hinata was wearing a light blue tank top, something that Kageyama had never taken note of before today.

"Cute," he says under his breath.

Hinata's eyes moved to meet his gaze.

He blanched.

"Yo, Kageyama!" Tanaka's arm came down heavy upon Kageyama's shoulder, blocking his view of Hinata.

_Cute?!_

Kageyama did his best to pretend to listen to Tanaka's ravings about some girl in his year, but in truth his head was swimming with shock. Had Hinata seen him staring? Had Hinata _heard_ him? _Why did Kageyama even think Hinata was cute-_

"Everyone hurry up and get out here!" Daichi's voice sounded from the hall, and Kageyama was dragged out of his panic.

At least for a short while.

Hinata hit every one of his tosses with unwavering certainty.

Well.

The one or two tosses that Kageyama managed before tripping on his laces, his head colliding with the floor. He had one thought before he passed out.

_Lousy airhead put me off my game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, the whole 'sneeze-when-people-are-thinking-of-you' trope? Yeah? Yeah.


End file.
